Summer Blame Challenges
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: A collection of shorts (stories, that is) of varying situations uncluding Draco's Prefect Pin, a fair number of First Kisses, some dates, and a few interesting character studies.
1. Lucius Meets Bellatrix

The Summer Blame Challenge Series 

**AN:** Okay, before I begin posting these, you all need to know something.  My dear, dear coworker Harmony (aka ljp) and I began writing these this summer.  We did nineteen Blame Each Other challenges, and they were fun as Hell to wrote. ^_^  So I'm posting them as a series of short stories, at least the ones I wrote.  These are also available sporadically on my deadjournal.

**Disclaimer: **See Artemis.  See Artemis owning nothing.  See all involved parties happy.

Blame: Lucius/Narcissa together: Lucius' first meeting of Bellatrix (presuming she's either older or younger so she wouldn't know him).

"Please Lucius, come along.  It's only Bella's coming-home party.  You've never met her, I don't think, and if we're now betrothed…"  Narcissa sighed quite audibly.  "I want Bella to like you.  Her opinion matters more than Andromeda's anyway."  The young blond woman's face turned to a scowl that twisted her pretty features.

"Narcissa, darling, I told you-"  Whatever Lucius' reply was going to be, he never got to finish it.

"And _I_ told _you_ that this means a lot to me!"  She was, Lucius noted, showing a surprising amount of emotion.  "You don't have to be there for long, if you don't want to."

'Finally,' he thought, 'an escape route.'  His face remained impassive despite his joyous thoughts.

"Yes, darling, I'll be there."  Lucius Malfoy then bid good-bye to his betrothed, unsure, for the first time in a long time, of what to expect at the coming meeting of Bellatrix Black.

**********

"Lucius, welcome!"  Narcissa's mother embraced the young wizard, who grudgingly hugged her back.  "How are your studies going?"

"Very well, ma'am.  I feel well prepared for my N.E.W.T.s," came the polite reply.  He listened with half an ear to the older woman's babble as he scanned the crowd.  He'd never met Bellatrix, the eldest of the sisters, though the middle daughter Andromeda had been a pain in his ass during his first three years of Hogwarts.  The oldest had graduated before he'd arrived, and then had left for mainland Europe for the next seven years.

Now she was back, and Lucius had not the slightest idea what she would look like.  Which is why he was surprised when, scant minutes after he arrived, Narcissa appeared dragging a dark haired girl who she introduced as "My sister Bella."

Lucius quite honestly gaped at her.  She was as different from his Narcissa as night it\s from day.  Narcissa had pale hair and equally pale skin while Bellatrix was dark haired with moderately tanned skin.  The elder sister also had a piercing gaze that drove right to the heart.

"Are you quite done staring yet?"  The scathingly cold voice broke Lucius out of his thoughts.  He scrambled slightly to make a smooth recovery.

"My apologies, madam.  I was merely admiring your exquisite features in a rather rude manner.  Once again, my apologies."  His voice was turned to full charm.

Bella's posture relaxed some, though her eyes and tone were still frosty.  "I see."

For the first time in ages, Lucius found himself loosing control of the conversation, and it angered him.  How dare this woman, even if she was to be his sister-in-law, humiliate him like this in front of his fiancée?  Lucius could feel his anger building and despite his misgivings, he let it brush the surface of his personality.

"I hear you have been abroad.  How were your travels?"  His tone was sharper now, his face beginning to flush a bit.

Bella's eyes were cold, appraising as they studied him for a few moments before answering.  "Well.  I made some…promising connections while in Easter Europe."

There was something in the was she said it, or the way she looked at him while she said it, that made something click in Lucius' mind.  'Eastern Europe!  That means…'

"My dear lady, would you care to take a walk and, perhaps, expand upon the tales of your travels?"  Lucius offered an arm to Bella, which she took.  Narcissa sensed that her fiancé would be making some important decisions due to her older sister's information and left to play hostess.

~Owari


	2. James and Lily's First Kiss

**Blame: James and Lily's first kiss.**

Lily Evans, that beautiful red-head with the gorgeous green eyes, waved cheerily to James Potter.  He did naught but stare at her, until the voice of his best friend broke into his thoughts.

"You know, staring dreamily at her picture isn't going to help get her on your good side."  James gave the speaker a sour look.

"Thanks for the advice, _Sirius_.  Tell me, how _do_ I get her on my good side?"  James' voice was bitter and sarcastic and, by the look on his face, Sirius Black was a bit taken aback.

"Woah, I didn't mean it like that.  Take a chill pill, man."

James sighed.  "I know.  It's just that this frustrates me."

Sirius clapped a reassuring hand across James' shoulders.  "Why don't you just ask her?"  James thought about it for about five seconds, then rushed out of the room, leaving Sirius standing in wonder next to James' bed.

Meanwhile, the young mister Potter was walking briskly though the halls.  Most people stepped out of his way as he wasn't paying much attention to the other occupants of the hallways and James had the slight reputation of getting away with hexing others for fun.  All of this was working to his advantage until he actually _did_ run into someone.

James looked up, ready to hex whomever it was, and fell into shocked silence.  Who should he run into except the very person he was rushing to meet?

Lily Evans gazed a James Potter with a mixture of puzzlement and contempt.  "Potter, are you okay?"  Her concern, while somewhat real, was hidden behind the tone of her voice.

James' hand immediately and unconsciously mussed his hair.  "Yeah, fine."  Before he had time to change his mind, James reached out, pulled Lily to him, and kissed her.

It was a quick kiss, and kind of sloppy.  Both teens pulled away, and a second later Lily's hand met James' face.

"Don't you dare pull that bullshit with me, Potter!" she said fiercely before whirling about and disappearing down the hall.  James stared after her in shock.  He probably would have still been standing there had not Remus showed up.

"Hey, James, are you ready for our Defense Against the Dark Orts O.W.L. tomorrow?"

~Owari


	3. Draco's Prefect Pin

****

Blame: Draco's receival of his prefect pin.

He loved the feeling of the wind rushing through and past him. It was exhilarating and Draco took the chances to experience it as much as possible during the summer holidays. However, much to his dismay, the weather was not on his side and it decided to begin pouring down rain upon him. Cursing, he turned his Nimbus 2001 toward the family's Wiltshire estate, also known as home.

Draco knew that he could, for all intents and purposes, stay out in the inclement weather if he really wanted too, but his mother would give him that Look if he did. This late in the holidays he really didn't feel like risking his mother's wrath.

He pulled up to his window which, for better or worse, had been left open. Draco was really rather glad he had left it open, as it meant he didn't have to go in through one of the doors. He grumbled as he changed out of his drenched robes, which was quite a pain in the arse as they insisted on sticking to his body.

Finally he whipped off the rather persistent undershirt and padded quickly to his closet in nothing but his still-dry boxers. Draco dressed in casual black robes and decided it might be a good idea to check the mail. It was just about time for his Hogwarts letter to arrive.

The mail was sitting in a neat pile on the hall desk and right on top was his letter. Draco ripped it open and quickly began scanning it.

"Mr. Malfoy…September first…Standard Spells Five…Defensive magical Theory," he mumbled as he read. Draco frowned for a moment, then reread the last paragraph. His eyes widened a bit. "Prefect?" A silver and green badge chose that moment to slide out of the forgotten envelope.

"Draco, darling, are you alright?" Narcissa Malfoy entered the hall gracefully in a set of blue robes so deep they were almost black. The unusual look of surprise on her son's face had her almost worried.

Draco picked up the badge and affixed it neatly on his robe. "Nothing's wrong, Mother," he said, turning to face her. "I've just received some very good news." Draco enjoyed the look of approval in his mother's eyes.

"Very nice dear. Be sure to show your father when he comes home tonight." With that, Narcissa left.

Draco stared at the badge. It wasn't that he hadn't expected it, but it was still a bit of a shock to actually see it on his own robes. He smirked at the mirror. "Won't Potter have his knickers in a twist about this?"

~Owari


	4. Bella and Tom's Trip

****

Note: This one has two different scenarios. Just follow the notation as best you can. ^_^;;;

Blame: Where did Bella and Tom (Voldemort) disappear to at the end of OotP?

Even though she'd Apparated before, Bella was just a bit disoriented. "Tom," she said, putting a hand on her head, "where are we?" Her head was pounding and the blinding sunlight of their new surroundings wasn't helping any.

****

(v. 1) "Honolulu, Hawaii." Bella's eyes snapped open and then shut just as quickly. For the split second she had been able to see, though, it had been a gorgeous view. The trees were a luscious, vibrant green, the flowers bright reds, yellows, blues, purples, oranges. More slowly this time, Bellatrix Lestrange opened her eyes.

The scenery was, quite frankly, incredible. Her eyes traveled with experience around the small clearing they were in. Nothing threatening at the moment was her observation.

"Tom," she said softly, "why are we here?" Voldemort chuckled, a dry, rasping sound that caused Bella to raise an eyebrow.

"That, my dear Bella, is what you are soon to find out." He closed the distance between them and set a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back against a tree. The leaves were dripping a little bit of water down her back, but those were only minor distractions. Tome began his assault by trailing kisses down her jawline to her mouth, which was invadedmost forcefully. Bella smiled-smirked, really-and trailed one hand down Tom's chest. It really hadn't mattered to her that he was the Dark Lord. Right now, he was just another man…and men were a thing she specialized in.

****

(v. 2) "Walt Disney World." Keeping her eyes closed until she had reoriented herself, Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Disney World?" she asked skeptically. "In the United States?" She slowly opened her eyes, giving them time to adjust to the bright Florida sunshine. She saw Tom taking a drink from a flask.

"Yes. Here, catch," he replied as he tossed her another flask. Bella caught it and continued to look around her as she opened it. They seemed to be in a backstage sort of area. There were trailers and garages, and people half-dressed in costumes.

"It's Polyjuice Potion," Tom explained. "It's to keep people, even these ignorant Muggles, from recognizing you and I for who we really are." He now looked the part of a young, handsome, dark-haired man in his early twenties. Bella was suitably impressed and drank her own potion quickly enough.

Bellatrix found her new form to be pleasing enough; a twenty-something brunette with a killer body. It put her in mind of her own younger days…

She quickly put a stopper on that train of thought. "If I may ask, my lord, why are we here?" she ventured.

"Well," Tom began. His voice changed, somehow becoming forty years younger. "I've always wanted to go to Disney World, and that DisneyLand Paris is such a cheap imitation.:

Bellatrix found that she could not believe her ears. The Dark Lord, the most feared wizard in the world, who had just escaped imprisonment, wanted to go to a _Muggle Amusement Park_?

"Come, Bella, let's get started!" Tom ran ahead of her, stripping off his robes and revealing Muggle clothes beneath. Bellatrix, not daring to disobey her lord, followed and did likewise. Central Florida had no idea what it was in for.

~Owari


	5. Ginny and Dean's First Date

****

Blame: Ginny and Dean's first date!!!

Ginny wasn't afraid of being there. It was just that the place held…memories. The first time she'd been there was with Michael… Ginny shook her head, her red hair flying about her. No need to bring that up. Michael was just a stupid git anyway, who couldn't stand to lose to his girlfriend's team.

Still, even though Ginny was not afraid, she knew that many, many others would be..

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" The voice startled her out of her reverie. Looking around, she saw Dean Thomas sitting on one of the dustcloth-covered couches.

"Oh, it's you, Dean! You startled me."

Dean smiled at her. "It's okay. I was just surprised to see you here. Not many people know about it."

For some reason Ginny felt herself beginning to blush. "Oh, I just come here to think sometimes." By this time both of them were sitting on the couch. Ginny glanced sideways at Dean. "What about you?"

Dean showed her the sketchbook in his lap. "I come here to doodle in peace." Ginny had a look of slight amazement on her face.

"Can I see?" she asked, indicating Dean's sketchbook. He nodded and handed it to her. Ginny was amazed. She'd never known that Dean was an artist, even an amateur one. His "doodles" were a combination of still-lifes, scenery, and cartoon characters.

"Wow, these are really good,: Ginny said as she flipped past several drawings of Hogwarts students in the halls. Their postures and expressions were incredibly realistic, if a bit cartoonish.

Dean flushed, though it could hardly be seen against his dark skin. "Thanks. I really don't think they're that good-"

"But they are!" Ginny interrupted vehemently.

Dean was taken aback. "If you say so." Ginny grabbed his hands in her.

  
"Dean, your drawings are wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself." She leaned up, for he was taller than she, and pressed her lips to his.

Ginny jumped back an instant later, realising what she'd done. "Oh, gods, I'm sorry Dean. I just-" Dean's finger resting gently on her lips stopped her confused, embarrassed babble.

"You don't have to apologize, Ginny. I like you."

Ginny's hear raced, and she struggled to calm it. "I like you too, Dean." Her face, she could feel, was flaming red.

Dean's voice was hesitant but his eyes hopeful in the half light of the room. "Would you like to start dating?"

Ginny smiled at him. "I think I'd like that…but you can't tell Ron!" Both of them laughed, knowing of her brother's over-protectiveness.

"Does that make this our first date then?" Dean asked. That caused the pair to burst into fresh giggles as they sat comfortably close on a cloth-covered couch in a forgotten room at Hogwarts Castle.

~Owari


	6. Lily's Photo Album

**Blame: Petunia finds Lily's photo album at 16 years old.**

Mrs Petunia Dursley

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The package, though it had appeared rather suddenly, was for once not labeled in that odd manner Petunia associated with _their kind_.  Feeling a good bit of curiosity and wondering who had sent it to her (for there was no return address), Petunia Dursley set the package on her kitchen table and opened it.

Inside was a somewhat large album, the kind in which people put photographs, or stamp collections.  The pages were a kind of creamy-colored cardstock, Petunia found before opening the dark blue leather cover.

_The Memoirs of Miss Lily Evans in her Sixth Year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ read the first page.  Petunia nearly shut the book and threw it into the fire right then and there.  What stopped her was a little voice that kept whispering to her.

'Don't you want to know what Lily was like while she wasn't at home?' it said.  Petunia was loathe to admit it, but she had always been curious about her sister's school, so against her better judgment she flipped through the pages of the album.

Many of the pages contained some candid shots of a boy who could be none other than Harry's father with a group of three other boys.  There were pictures of different groups of students, and even some of people who were obviously teachers, but very few of Lily herself.  Whenever she came across a snapshot of her sister, Petunia felt her throat close up and her eyes start to tear.  She quickly flipped the pages to the end of the book.

On the last page was a letter written to Petunia herself.

_Petunia,_ it began.  _If you are reading this, then I suppose things have happened that we'd hoped would not.  I'm sending this to you (the postman has rather specific directions) because I know how you felt about me and my school.  Just know that I've always loved you, no matter what my temper made me say._

It was signed _Your__ sister, Lily_.

When Vernon Dursley came home from work that day, he didn't ask about the addition of a blue, leather bound album to the bedroom bookshelf, or the fact the his wife had red eyes and a slightly puffy face.

Owari


	7. Draco and Pansy's Night on the Town

**Blame: Draco and Pansy have a night on the town, preferably at the opera.**

"Pansy?"  Pansy Parkinson, a young witch at age 20, raised her somewhat bleary eyes to the person who was calling her name.

"What?" she snapped to her housemate Draco Malfoy, who was standing over her.

"Pansy, you have to get up and go to work.  It's almost nine."  He gestured to the sunlight streaming through the window of the living room.  Pansy, in reply, merely rolled over and shoved her tear-stained face into the couch cushions.

"Pansy, please.  If you go to work, I'll have something special waiting for you when you get home.  Promise."  Something in Draco's voice caused Pansy to momentarily forget her misery.  It was enough motivation to get her off the couch and stumbling into the bathroom.

By the time she exited the bathroom, Draco was waiting for her with a large, steaming cup of coffee.  She took it gratefully and moved to her bedroom in the apartment, emerging minutes later dressed for work.  Draco wished her well on the way out the door, and Pansy proceeded to the Ministry of Magic on her own.

All day as she sat crunching numbers for an obscure branch of the Ministry, Pansy couldn't help but be curious as to what her roommate had planned.  Finally, her shift was up and as soon as she could, Pansy Apparated home.

Draco wasn't home, much to Pansy's disappointment.  However, there was a note in his handwriting giving her instructions.  Pansy looked at them, raised an eyebrow, and figure what the hell.

As per the instructions, she showered and on her bed was a dress of shimmering green and silver.  She dressed, put her hair up in curls (with a little magical help, of course), and applied jewelry and make-up.  Just as she was finishing, someone knocked on her door.

"Pansy, are you almost ready?"  Draco's voice sounded from the other side of the wood.  In response she opened the door and felt a twinge of her old vanity at his gasp of surprise.  "You look wonderful," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the living room.  A warm evening breeze drifted in the window and ruffled her hair slightly.  Draco grabbed his wand and Apparated the two of them to an alleyway.

They made quite the pair as they walked through the doors of the opera.  Pansy's dress complimented her dark hair and Draco's tux looked just wonderful on him.

As they took their seats, Pansy whispered to Draco.  "Thank you.  How did you know I liked the opera?"

"Well, that blasted music you keep playing was my first hint."  Pansy giggled, and slowly began to relax as the show started.  Maybe Draco would take her out for drinks afterwards.  She grinned.

Owari


	8. Moaning Myrtle

**Blame: What happened the day Moaning Myrtle died?**

The first person to discover her body was, of all people, Olive Hornby. The girl screamed when she saw the body, and her scream echoed through the empty bathroom to the corridor.

Myrtle, who was as yet just a shadow of a ghost, watched with interest the gathering crowd. It was, after all, the most attention she'd ever received in life _or_ death.

Professor Dumbledore pushed to the front of the crowd and stood stock still at the scene before him. Myrtle could see the rest of the crows through the door of the toilets, and she felt quite impressed at the turnout. Soon, however, the proceedings grew quite a bit boring as the professors dispersed the crown. They huddled together, discussing the situation in soft voices.

Myrtle, beginning to get control over her ghostly form, swooped a little bit closer. Professor Dumbledore's eyes flicked toward her briefly. He soon had Professor Flitwick levitating Myrtle's body out of the lavatory, and the rest of the teachers followed.

Professor Dumbledore, however, stayed behind. "Hello, Myrtle," he said once the others had left.

"You can see me, Professor?" She was, needless to say, in a little bit of shock.

"Of course, dear girl. I see you feel you have some unfinished business here."

"Well, I'd like to get back at that thing that killed me!" Here she broke off into sobs. Dumbledore made some soothing noises.

"Could you tell me, perhaps, what happened when you died?" Myrtle, so freshly deceased, cried while she told him. She was still hiccupping while he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Thank you my dear. I fear I must leave you now. Happy haunting." As he left, Myrtle settled disconsolately onto the toilet in the stall in which she'd died and decided to see what would happen.


End file.
